Savior
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: Cuando Hitsugaya Toushiro se encuentra descansando en los cuarteles del escuadrón cuatro, Momo recuerda todas las veces que él fue a salvarla.


Title: Savior

Rated: K+

Characters/Pairings: Hitsugaya/Hinamori

Summary: Cuando Hitsugaya Toushiro se encuentra descansando en los cuarteles del escuadrón cuatro, Momo recuerda todas las veces que él fue a salvarla.

* * *

Era muy extraño ver a alguien como el Capitán Hitsugaya en el escuadrón cuatro.

Sin embargo, el peliblanco esta vez, había sufrido un grave golpe en el abdomen mientras combatía un Hollow en el mundo Humano; auxiliando a su vez, a la gente que estaba allí: el recientemente nombrado capitán del cinco, Ichigo Kurosaki, su teniente, Momo Hinamori, y su propia teniente, Matsumoto Rangiku. El mencionado Hollow había acabado con la vida de varios integrantes del escuadrón cinco y diez, quedando indefensos aquellos que estaban heridos; por lo que se mandó a las dos mujeres para solucionar el problema.

Una vez, derrotado el molesto intruso, ambas shinigamis se disponían a entrar al Seireitei para curarse. Esto fue detenido debido a la aparición de un mayor problema: un Hollow de increíble poder espiritual, en busca de las lastimadas tenientes. Un solo segundo más, y hubieran terminado con su existencia.

Pero allí estaban ellos, sus capitanes, una vez más salvándolas de un destino fatal.

La lucha fue dura, difícil, de una larga duración y con resultado de un malherido Toushiro. Pero puedo ser eliminado, y de nuevo, los cuatro shinigamis se disponían a regresar.

Una vez dentro del Seireitei, inmediatamente, las mujeres llevaron a ambos capitanes a rastras hacia los cuarteles de Unohana.

-Vaya que son testarudos, ustedes dos!-exclamó la shinigami de largos pechos-Encima que nos preocupamos por ustedes, ni nos agradecen!

-Ten algo de respeto, Matsumoto!-se defendió Toushiro-Aunque estemos heridos, segumos siendo tus superiores!

-Pero taicho...!-comezó de nuevo

-Por favor, Rangiku-san-dijo Momo mirando a ambos- Shiro-chan, dejen de pelear.

-Dejálos Momo, si quieren que se maten, lleguemos nosotros primero y nos vamos primero-dijo Ichigo, con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Pero, Kurosaki-taicho!

-Déjalos, allá ellos.

Hinamori supiró. Siempre era ella la que tenía que separar a sus amigos antes de que se maten. Sabía que Matsumoto solo bromeaba, pero conocía muy bien a Toshiro. Cualquier persona medianamente cuerda , o, con ganas de mantener la temperatura corporal a una altura razonable, no se metería con un enojado capitán del diez.

Ya estaban dentro, cuando esta vez, el pelinaranja comenzó a discutir con el peliblanco. Esos dos tenían el temperamento por debajo de los suelos, asi que era algo tan común de ver como las peleas diarias de Toshiro y Matsumoto.

Y luego, de la nada, el joven capitán se cayó al suelo, en señal de agotamiento fisico. Como Momo y Rangiku iban atrás, fueron las segundas en socorrerlo. Lo llevaron delante de Unohana, quien les dijo que solo era el fuerte golpe que el Hollow le dió, y que no era algo para preocuparse. Pero por obvias razones, las dos se preocuparon igual.

Asi, se le asignó una habitación hasta que esté mejor. Y aquí es donde la historia comienza.

Preocupada por su mejor amigo, Momo pidió quedarse en la habitación junto a él. Matsumoto también dedició hacerle companía a su amiga.

Luego de mirarlo por un tiempo, le agarró la mano suevemente y dijo:

-Rangiku-san, sabes algo? A Shriro-chan siempre le gustó protegerme. Yo creo que no debería hacerlo, un día de estos podría meterse en un lío enorme. Siempre está...arriesgando su vida...por mí. No entiendo porqué lo hace, siempre me preocupa que algún día algo malo, muy malo...le pase...

-Hinamori-chan...Taicho es fuerte. Y...respecto a lo anterior...Él siempre está preocupado por ti. Eres probablemente la persona más importante que mi pequeño taicho tenga. Después de su querida Rangiku, claro. No es como si que desde que se conocen el tiene el trabajo de protejerte. Bueno...iré al bar con Kira y Hisagi. Vienes?

-No, gracias. Me quedaré unas horas más. Saluda a los chicos por mí.

Matsumoto se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y miró hacia atrás, donde su amiga estaba sentada, mirando fijamente al rostro de su capitán. Suspiró y siguió su camino.

Momo recorrió las tranquilas fracciones del rostro dormido de Toshiro con sus ojos. Ella agradecía mucho las palabras de Matsumoto, pero muy profundo en su interior, Momo estaba consiente de la sobreprotectora actitud que el capitán tenía sobre ella. Cuando eran chicos en el Rukongai, Momo había sido el objeto de bromas pesadas y burlas, por su actitud inocente y confiada. Casi a diario volvía a su casa llorando, recurriendo a Toshiro pora descargarse, contandole todo lo que vivía. Ella aún podía recordar la primera vez que fue a hablar con su amigo sobre las burlas de los otros niños: su rostro de ese día le sería imposible de olvidar.

Fue allí cuando Toshiro comenzó a protegerla de aquellos quienes deseaban hacerle algún daño. Tenía como ventaja el miedo que ya algunos le tenian, debido a su diferencia de actitud y apariencia.

Comenzó con simples niños brabucones y siguó en su camino por la vida shinigami. Nunca supo cual era la razón por la que su amigo la defendía, pero tenía una teoría, que ya había escuchado de Tobiume: ella era debíl y confiaba rápidamente el la gente. Ya se lo había dicho Toshiro en una ocasión, solo que con discresión.

Según Rangiku le había contado, Hitsugaya había venido a diario cuando ella estuvo en coma. "-No sé si él habrá transpasado el marco de la puerta, pero estoy completamente segura de que allí había estado-" le dijo Matsumoto.

Recordaba con dolor la traición del ex-capitán Aizen. Él la había utilizado como cebo, como simple mecha para iniciar todo su plan. Se arrepentía profundamente de haber sido tan ingenua, pero no lo podía contener, así era ella. Gracias a su ayuda y al capitán general Yamamoto, ahora ella tenía un nuevo capitán del que estaba orgullosa de servir. Él le recordaba a Toshiro en algunos aspectos, como que siempre tienen un rostro que demuestra preocupació, enojo y seriedad al mismo tiempo. Pero había una diferencia: a su taicho le agradaba sonreir de vez en cuando y era muy atento com ella. No estaba diciendo que Toshiro no, pero solo que lo demostraba más que su amigo, quien prefería ayudar anonimamente, para luego no admitir que él había cooperado.

Él siempre estuvo para ella. A veces, más de lo necesario, pero estaba allí. Y ahora ella lo acompañaría, y a menos de que tenga una misión, no abandonaría su puesto sentada cerca del peliblanco.

-Descuida Shiro-chan. Esta vez, me toca a mí.-

* * *

N/A: Oh...feo final...Si hubiera tenido mas tiempo para escribir, de seguro que me hubiera salido mejor. Pero con todos los examenes y esas cosas no tengo el tiempo libre suficiente como para dedicarme completamente a escribir. Bueno, segunda historia de Bleach que escribo, la primera está en Deviant Art, que subí hace poco.

Muy pronto, otras dos historias en progreso de Bleach (obviamente, HitsuHina's). Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un laaargo one-shot de Soul Eater, asi que, Mira-chan estará ocupada por un tiempito. Espero que ayan disfrutado de este one-shot de Bleach.


End file.
